


Autobot Pets

by shootertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dehumanization, Loss of Virginity, Mail Order Brides, Mindbreak, Nonconsensual Filming, Other, Petplay, Psychiatric Abuse, Sex Tapes, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, boss/employee, porn stars, prisoners of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: All about Autobot pets.Update 3/11/17: all about Autobot miners and their foreman, and a mail-order bride from the mines.





	1. Autobot Deflowering Videos

There is a market amongst Decepticons for videos of Autobots being deflowered. The vast majority of Autobots in these videos aren’t willing, or were coerced into it. Videos get posted to the Decepticon equivalent of Pornhub and are widely watched.

“Reluctant Autobot takes Decepticon cock for the first time”

“Autobot learns to be a fragtoy”

“Virgin Autobot gets a big surprise”

Every so often a batch of Autobot prisoners is picked for the honor. Because they are more likely to be virgins and unaware of how sex works, fresh MTOs are especially likely to be picked for this honor, with the expectation it is easier to make them give in. They are taken to a filming location and held in cells to prepare them.

The Autobots are assigned a professional deflowerer who lulls them into a sense of security. The Con enters the cell once a day to bond with the Autobot, and reassure them they aren’t going to be killed, that a nice Con has come to save them from having to fight in battles.

The videos are edited, but many Cons can watch an hour or so of clips where the Autobot shies away from the deflowerer’s doting affections: kisses and gentle strokes on the head and thighs. Or if it’s an Autobot who knows how bad the Cons can be, hours of the Autobot biting and scratching the Con, needing to be subdued. The most artful of these videos involve a long buildup to when the Autobot finally opens their panel or is forced to open their panel by the Con. Some Cons can even cum before the panel opens.

The videos proceed to show many shots of the Autobot’s valve being spread by fingers and toys.

If the Autobot refuses after all that, there’s footage of them being fragged into submission. There’s audiences for different kinds of Autobot reactions.

The professional deflowerer is usually very good at getting the Autobot to overload the first time their spike goes in. The sex is aggressive and intense, and the deflower’s spike is usually fitted with upgrades such as stimulating ridges, raised nubs, or vibrations which aid the process. Autobots have all sorts of reactions to overloading: confusion, fear, or relief because it feels so nice.

“Aren’t you lucky?” - after all, there was no guarantee the Autobot would have a fantastic first time if they’d been with an Autobot. They would have probably ended up fumbling with another MTO who didn't know how to please them. They might *gasp* even had to be the one doing the penetrating.

Further videos of the Autobot experiencing other firsts are made.

First blowjob videos are popular: an Autobot kissing the spike and trying to fit it in their mouth. Marvelling that it fit in their valve. The Con handler is patient, because the Autobot is adorable.

Aft port probing videos are popular too. The Autobot thought things were only supposed to come _out_ of the aft, not _in_! But it feels nice…

Typically the Con training makes the Autobot crave Con dick to the point they would never want to leave. Especially with MTOs who know they would have been killed in battle if they hadn't been picked for the honor.

Sometimes an Autobot is killed for a violent snuff video, but typically Cons don’t want to waste a good bot. This honor is reserved for prisoners who’ve killed many Cons, but are deemed too sexy to kill in other ways. Sometimes the death is faked so a Con willing to do so takes the Autobot as a pet.

Autobots typically star in a few videos before being given to Cons willing to buy them as concubines. Some stay and make more videos or are given jobs as companions – being paid to be with different Cons who want their services.

News of these videos reaches the Autobot command. Various news stories and propaganda are created to stir anti-Decepticon sentiment. Survivors are interviewed to share horror stories about how the Cons imprisoned and raped them.

However, many Autobots end up masturbating to clips of the videos that end up on their side. They think: “If I defect, I wouldn’t have to fight any more. I could just get fucked by Cons all day.”

Rescue attempts usually end up in rescuers being picked for videos, or finding Autobots who don’t want to leave. Decepticons know how to run a propaganda campaign.

-

After a while, an Autobot who was in such a deflowering video is released to be amongst the Cons, after proving their loyalty or because the Con they were given to allows them to interact with the outside world. The Autobot has been given an engagement collar and had their Autobrand removed, marking them as a converted bot.

The Autobot logs onto social media and finds out they’re a star and millions of Cons watched them get fucked for the first time.

It makes them uncomfortable, because it hurt and was embarrassing and they didn’t want it.

The Autobot is bombarded with messages on their feed saying they should be honored they were picked for the video, that the Cons knew what was best for them. Often from other former Autobots who are living as pets.

Sometimes the Autobot gets fanmail.

They still feel like something  _wrong_ happened to them _._

The Autobot logs off and curls up against a pillow. Sometimes they jerk off and feel weird about it, because they can’t go back to not knowing what interfacing is like. Others have ensured that they can never _ever_ forget.


	2. Pets, continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to pets after they've been housebroken?

Turmoil gets Autobot prisoners to trust him enough to let him fuck them by being soft but firm. And the poor schmucks think he’s a kind soul because they’re MTOs who were captured fresh off the assembly lines. They don’t know anything about what they’re fighting for, or what the Decepticons (or the Autobots for that matter) have done in the name of victory. By the time anyone comes to rescue them they’re too enamored with Turmoil to leave.

-

Remember those fanfics from the early 2000s that were an instruction manual to your favorite character?

Decepticons would publish care manuals for pets.

As in Autobots who have been taken prisoner, or minicons. Different frametypes have different requirements. All pets require food and adequate lodgings, time to exercise, and plenty of positive attention. The manuals show how to best train your new pet, and how to calm it down when it is skittish.

Like manuals for real pets, they emphasize that a pet is a commitment. 

Since they can live for a long time, an Autobot pet is a lifetime commitment! Once you’ve  ~~mindbroken~~  bonded with your pet, it will love nobody else! It will be heartbroken if you tried to give it away.

Alternatively in the Aligned universe there are minicon care manuals for Deployers.

A minicon is for life, not just for Christmas!

-

Just imagine what frame types would be considered easier to take on as pets, and which ones would be for more advanced pet owners:

Racecar pets become popular because Turmoil keeps adorable ones. But Turmoil warns against impulsively getting a racecar pet just because they’re cute. Racecars are delicate and moody, and need plenty of room to vroom. They also need to be washed and polished often. Pet shelters get a lot of racecars because their owners couldn’t put up with their pets acting out due to boredom or fear of abandonment. Turmoil tells Cons to adopt instead of catching one from the wild or buying from a breeder. He also suggests easier alt modes, like a memory stick or a boombox. For Cons out in the field, All Terrain Vehicles have less stringent grooming needs.

-

Turmoil is recognized as such a good sire that Cons ask him to impregnate their collared subs (including tamed Autobots)

He’s paid handsomely to come in and do a breeding.

Turmoil comes to a “breeding room” where the pet is waiting. Often they’re nervous because Turmoil is so big and tall. When Turmoil gets his spike out they’re afraid he’ll tear them apart.

Turmoil is good at stroking the bot all over, cooing and reassuring them.

The collared pet asks if Turmoil will be gentle. Turmoil can’t promise he’ll take it slow once he’s inside a valve, because taking a snug little valve feels so good.

Turmoil starts by sliding some fingers in, getting the bot to relax and loosen up. Once they’re nice and wet and overloaded once, he slides his spike in.

Most bots are taken aback by the girth. He starts off thrusting slowly, but quickly picks up speed until he is frantically thrusting. The collared sub is overwhelmed - they’ve never had a spike this big! They hang on for dear life as Turmoil starts pounding away.

The best part is yet to come, cause Turmoil shoots a huge load inside the bot. They feel fuller than they’ve felt in their lives. Afterwards he’ll lay there with them and stroke their head and belly.

He has to be careful not to make it  _too_  good or the bot he’s studding will be ruined for their master.

-

Autobot pet re-captured by their original side.

Rehabilitators try to “fix” them.

Separated from their husband, alone and scared.

They demand to be taken back. They weep and wail, but their captors refuse to comply.

Much has been written about this syndrome (named after a Decepticon colony). Autobots captured by the enemy, sexually debauched to the point they identify with and form a strong attachment to their captors.

Psychologist jots down notes dolefully. Traditional rehab methods don’t work. There’s just no CURE.

Autobots tell their captive that their husband is not coming back for them (or even that they’ve been killed), that they’re safe from harm now. All you have to do is to do as we say and you’ll be alright.

What can a pet do? They comply with these demands, get a pass of good health and are released back into Autobot society on the condition they attend monthly meetings with other ex-captives.

The captives are monitored to ensure they don’t pine for their masters.

Pet who has been “fixed” still feels unfulfilled. Autobot life is missing something.

So they conspire with other ex-pets to mass defect. One of them, whose husband is still alive, promises to take the others to a place where they can be married to this wonderful mech or find other Cons who will take them in.

On the way they hope they don’t get mistaken for regular Autobots and sent to a hard labor camp. They’re pets, they aren’t suited to that sort of life.

It’s like Mad Max: Fury, except the Wives are chasing after their warlord.

-

A bunch of Autobot pets learn about hard labor camps that Autobot prisoners get sent to.

They are glad they don’t have to go to those camps, or else the Autobots there would brutalize them (among Cons, Autobots have a reputation as notoriously bad husbands) because they are soft and beautiful pets.

They feel so bad because why don’t these bots have husbands?? They should have masters who give cuddles and spikings when the work is done.

For example: captured Autobots working in a mine need a foreman with strong arms who will snuggle with them during the night.

Production will surely go up because these Autobots have someone they wish to impress! But a good mech like that is hard to find.

The qualifications for such a foreman are hard to meet, but surely it would be worth it to keep all those Autobots happy and out of trouble.

But what if miners end up pregnant from all that loving?

“Why do we even have those parts??”

Oops. the Cons in charge of processing prisoners didn’t think to check. Higher-ups try to get miners spayed, but the miners hold a labor strike.

Management gives in and sets up a daycare center near the mine.

Now the miners have a foreman and kids to live for and are more motivated to work than ever <3

 

-

 

A concubine gets lonely if their master is away for most of the time!

That’s why Decepticons who have Autobot pets usually get two, so they can bond and keep each other company.

Alternatively, commanders of the same rank have concubines who live in the same residence.

-

Unscrupulous bots breed Autobot pets without regard for their welfare. Racecars with physical deformities or programming glitches. Rescue organizations are established to shut down puppy mills and rehome pets.

-

Autobot pets being trained for milking by Decepticons

-

Autobot pets being taken to the vet when they get sick.

-

A kept mech who was broken down until they stopped resisting, and now loves their captor. Their life is devoted to this mech who gives them a place to stay and fucks them regularly.

The kept mech meets a would-be rescuer who is horrified that they love someone who imprisoned and tortured them.

But the kept mech is upset that the rescuer is saying bad things about the relationship because they  **love**  the mech giving them all this wonderful sex, body and soul. The rescuer doesn’t understand!

The rescuer shares memory files of what a healthy relationship is supposed to look like, in hopes of persuading them that they are being kept prisoner. The kept mech was an MTO who didn’t know anything about sex or relationships before being captured.

The kept mech considers the files, and doesn’t want a relationship like that! Obviously they’re being tricked.

The kept mech’s husband shows up and the kept mech suggests the rescuer needs a strong captor. The intruder is dragged away kicking and screaming.

Some time later they too are kept and “get it”.

 


	3. Mail order bride from the mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the mine where captured Autobots work for Decepticons, and a mail order bride who comes from the mines.
> 
> Warning for glaring power imbalances and uncomfortable real life parallels: romantic boss/employee and mail order brides.
> 
> Much thanks to Porno Anon for helping me brainstorm this.

A mine in Decepticon territory. Autobots labor in the mine, their “husband” a big Con foreman. The laborers are rewarded with spikings for a job well done. These bots don't have to spend their pay on a brothel if they can get dick like this. A good hard spiking and a snuggling keeps them happy. They feel close to the foreman, so they work harder.

Cons aren’t averse to public sex. Public spikings are common, so everybody can know who is getting rewarded for being a good employee. Miners can have lunch while one of their comrades gets railed. Those watching cheer their comrade on. Their comrade did good work, and is being rewarded!

(Imagine newcomers discovering this is how things are done. New miners are shocked that the miners just _accept_ being taken like this, and then more shocked that they _love_ it. And then they get their first frag, and understand.)

-

This mine doesn’t “disappear” miners too injured to work, because the foreman is there to vouch for them. Because the foreman can’t spike everybody all the time, some of the injured miners get 'facing mods and help service horny miners. They gotta learn how to be sexy though, since they’re used to taking it instead of giving. It takes some training. Tho ugh sometimes a nice big spike is all that's really needed.

-

Sometimes workers are transferred out of the mine. They tearfully bid farewell as the ground shuttle pulls away. They are being sent to a different mine that needs laborers, which means they'll be separated from the foreman. They are sad, because they’ll likely never see the foreman or their comrades again. The week before they had some emotional good-bye frags. The workers worry. What if their new foreman is no good with their spike? That would be a tragedy…

-

  
There is a daycare center for all the kids he’s sired that opened after the miners had a strike when someone higher on the command chain threatened to have them forcibly sterilized for getting pregnant on the job. The Autobots are working for their children, now, too.

Pregnant miners get to take leave, although many of them keep working. The foreman fusses over them, and wants to make sure they don’t overwork. But the miners want to be good workers for the sake of their bebs.

Miners visit their bebs in the daycare once they’re born. Perhaps they do less strenuous work - like machine maintenance or paperwork - while holding the beb.

Getting offworld childcare specialists to work at the center is difficult, so the daycare is staffed by new parents who can’t be separated from their bitlets yet, pregnant miners too close to their delivery date to do hard labor, and miners too injured to work otherwise. Some of the daycare staff are older bitlets too young to start mining. It’s a cooperative effort and there is a sense of camaraderie between all the Autobots.

But alas, when the kids are older they start hankering for husbands. Their daddy is unsuitable as a husband for reasons. And it’s not so simple to just get more Cons at the mine. And other miners are already “taken” or considered to be family members. A good husband is hard to find.  
(So hard. And thick. And hot. Wink wink. Nudge nudge.)  
Some of the older kids become interested in being housebots rather than miners. It’s not easy to leave the mining life, but one of the ways they get experience for “the outside” is through childcare. The center has a public computer terminal. Second generation Autobots old enough to seek their fortune off-planet make postings on popular websites. Cons looking for nannybots or pets, if they’re especially pretty can view these profiles.

Mail order brides often come from the mines, seeking a better life or an adventure. It’s enough to become a stereotype. Some 'Cons like the idea of showing a bot from the mines the finer things in life. It’s a kind of a My Fair Lady fetish.

A new bride arrives at the spaceport. The mail order bride is selling their virginity, perhaps. The bride is anxious. They are so far from everything they’ve ever known. Being given to a husband is so different from having a foreman. Miner's bebs learn what sex is from witnessing grown-up miners go at it in the cafeteria, or in the shared sleeping quarters. But miner’s bebs are so charmingly innocent in other ways that it more than makes up for it. For example, the bride didn’t know what it was like to ride in a spaceship until now. They spent the whole flight staring outside the window excitedly. The ground was so far down!

The ship lands, and the bride walks out nervously. Everyone here is so sparkly and bright. They scrubbed and polished themselves up as much as they possibly can to be presented to their new husband but they feel so dirty and dull above ground. But once they meet their new husband, the husband thinks they're even more beautiful in person.

  
There’s so many new things in the city. They point at things on the street excitedly. The husband tries to buy them all for their bride. It’s hard because the husband isn’t rich, but the bride is so happy with cheap things. They take the bride on a date. They eat at a restaurant with so much food the bride has never seen before. The bride makes cute noises. Happy sounds when the husband gives them a taste of everything.

And then it’s time to go back to the husband’s place. It’s not much, but the miner’s beb finds the humble con lodging luxurious, because they're used to living frugally. Everything's so clean and delicate and they can't believe that the 'Con has _refined energon_ in _cubes_ every day.

When it comes day to lay down and perform the marital duties, the bride is surprised. Earlier, they expected to be bent over the table in the restaurant like a foreman would in the cafeteria. The bride is so confused when they don’t have to _earn_ a spiking. It's nice though. Being cherished and treated as precious. They like having sex with their husband.

The husband sometimes gets invited to parties by their coworkers. The husband's friends are impressed by the new addition. The mail order bride stockpiles free food from these parties because they are not used to times of plenty. They don’t know how to act tactfully at parties, and sometimes say the wrong things.  
The bride gets bought fancy clothes because their husband wants to show them off. Sometimes the mail order bride has nervous breakdowns because they don't know how to wear any of the fine clothes they're given. They need to be taught how to be fancy. They go to acculturation classes and read charm manuals. They meet other mail order brides there.

Despite some road bumps, the bride is happy in their new home. The mail order bride writes letters back home (and sends gifts) so more of their sibs get interested in the mail order bride life.


End file.
